The cleaning of the interior surface of tubular members is desirable and often necessary in the oil and gas industry where tubular members such as casing are positioned in a well bore. Typically, such cleaning is accomplished by lowering a tool into the casing or well bore and moving the tool so as to cut foreign matter such as cement sheaths, mill scale, burrs, bullets stuck in the casing, etc. from the interior of the casing.
The scraping of a well casing allows close fitting tools such as packers to be lowered into the well casing and activated so as to attach to the casing without becoming stuck in the casing and without being damaged by foreign objects on the interior wall of the casing.
Typical casing scraper tools have required manipulation by rotation or reciprocation in the well bore in order to provide the scraping action to all areas of the interior diameter of the casing. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,032,114, cutter blades on a scraper tool were spaced apart circumferentially about the tool, resulting in potentially incomplete or inadequate scraping of the tubular member due to the open areas between the adjacent cutter blades.